A multi-control hydraulic circuit supplies receivers with hydraulic fluid delivered by a pump with an output controlled by the pressure of the control line depending on the load pressure of the receivers and delivers the hydraulic fluid at the regulated pressure. The circuit consists of hydraulic modules each associated with a receiver having a hydraulic distributor. Such a multi-control hydraulic circuit is known, in particular, in the document EP 0 566 449 B1, which describes a hydraulic distributor combining pressure compensation and the selection of maximum pressure.
It would be desirable to improve the operation of the hydraulic distributor, in particular for the transitional phases, to make the hydraulic circuit controlled in this way more flexible and effective.